Brothers?
by hellhasarrived
Summary: Sasuke wants to find more about Itachi before facing him. This changes the future so much that it causes two most powerful shinobi to emerge since the Sage of Six Paths himself. Will they face against each other? Or with each other against others? AU


**Hello everyone. To the prologue of the story. A Naruto and Sasuke brother fic.**

**Prologue:-**

* * *

><p>It was early morning in Konoha, the hidden leaf village. Birds chirping, children getting ready for school. Overall a normal day.<p>

However life in Konoha had been anything but normal for Sasuke Uchiha, for the past six years. His family had been ripped apart by his own brother. Since then he had vowed to kill his brother, to avenge his clan.

He had become an avenger. Today was the day he would get a step closer to his mission. He would become a genin today.

He would also complete his 'other' self made promise today. He had been trying it for six years, and still he didn't have the courage to go through it.

He had to know how strong his brother was. For that he would have to read his mission reports, given by him to the clan head. This is something even the Hokage didn't know. Every Uchiha had to file the same report he gave to the Hokage to the clan head too. For what he didn't know and didn't care. He was sure Itachi's reports must be kept into the clan archive.

_'Today after the test, I'm going to read all of his reports' _he silently pledged to himself.

"Hey teme, ready for the test? I'm going to kick your ass today teme" distracting him out of his thoughts was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hn" was his short reply. It was more or less the standard Uchiha reply to all losers. He saw several tick marks growing on the dobe's head. That was until he heard " Sasuke-kun"

Ughh. The fan girls was the worst part of his stay in Konoha. Never giving him a free moment. _'Honestly, can't they understand a simple leave me alone_' were his thoughts as Sakura and Ino started fighting over who would sit next to him. Ino Yamanaka was a girl from a famous clan. How could she be like this, was out of his understanding. One thing he understood was that fan girls . . . .

* * *

><p>. . . Were creepy.<p>

He had just given his test when Sakura tried to ask him out again. The keyword is tried to. Before she could even ask him he was on his way home. He had to visit the archives today. No matter how much pain it brought him. He will kill Itachi.

* * *

><p>A bloody rebellion? The Uchihas planned a bloody rebellion.<em>'Was that why Itachi killed our clan?'<em> Were his thoughts. He needed to figure out what happened with Uchihas and the Hokage.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki. He was Itachi's subject in the reports. <em>'What the hell did the dobe do that he required protection by ANBU<em>?'. Itachi referred to him many times as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He remembered something about jinchuuriki being a human sacrifice but not much more than that. He would look it up later.

From what he had gathered by reading Itachi's reports was that Uchihas were planning a rebellion, they got killed before they could even start it, Naruto Uzumaki was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and even had some kind of interaction with Itachi the day he killed his clan. It was written in his last report.

* * *

><p>He had been searching for Naruto, asking along several genins and chunins about his whereabouts. He didn't miss the hatred in their eyes as they spoke of him. The question was why? Because of his pranks or his status as jinchuuriki?<p>

He had also heard that the blond idiot had stolen the forbidden scroll of seals. He was manipulated by Mizuki-sensei and was therefore forgiven. One interesting thing about it was that Naruto learnt a B-ranked kinjutsu in just under an hour. Well that was something even he wasn't sure he could do, but enough with all this. He had to find Naruto. He had to find what Itachi told him the day he left the village.

Now where could Naruto be? That's when it clicked into his mind. The ramen stall! With the particular destination in his mind he began to run towards the ramen stand.

He smirked when he indeed saw Naruto there, eating bowls of ramen that no single person should be able to consume. With a sigh at the confrontation that was going to happen he made his way towards him.

"Hey dobe." he said.

"What is it teme? Come here to take a beating from me?" came the reply, without even looking at him as he was to busy um slurping - no eating his ramen. He should have expected it, however this conversation was important that Naruto's little rivalry with him.

"Listen here _Naruto_, I need to talk with you about something important." even going by calling him with his name to show how important the situation was.

Finally he looked at him and stopped eating. "What is it?" he asked in a snappish voice. No one came between Naruto and his ramen.

"Did you know any person named Itachi?" Sasuke asked bluntly. No need to beat around the bush with the dobe after all.

"Um Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. Nope. I don't know any Itachi. Why do you wanna know about him?"

"Try to remember dobe! This is important. Did you not know any Itachi? You know weasel ANBU?" he asked, rather agitated. His brother would have never lied in his report.

"Oh yeah! The weasel ANBU! I remember him. His name was Itachi?"

"What did he tell you when you last met him?" he continued asking without answering the question.

"Why should I tell you that?" Naruto replied with his own grin.

Out of all times why did he want to be a smart-ass just now? "Tell me dobe, or I will beat it out of you."

If it was possible Naruto's grin widened even more. Now he would get the chance to beat Sasuke teme with his new kick ass jutsu!

"Then what are you waiting for teme! Lets fight" said Naruto.

Sasuke grit his teeth at that. He was not here for a simple fight however if he dobe wanted a beat down then why not give it to him?

"Lets go near the academy ground then." he said with finality. If the dobe wanted to fight so badly who was he to stop him.

In his rush about Itachi, Sasuke however forgot about the knew B rank jutsu Naruto had learnt.

* * *

><p><strong>And bam.<strong>

**My other story which I work on when i'm bored with Harry Potter and all.**

**Hope you guys like it. This won't be any Slash/Yaoi. **

**Pairings are undecided except NarutoxKurenaixYugito. These maybe the only pairings too.**

**About my other story, it will receive an update soon.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
